Talk:Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1/@comment-24676772-20140508205925
About the whole throne discussion ... About the thrones ... I honestly think that it'll be Spike's. Here is my reasoning: 1) In the clip that briefly show the Mane 6 surrounded by the 7 thrones, we see 2 close together and the other 5 set an equal distance apart. If paused at just the right moment, we can see what appears to be Apple Jack's cutie mark at the top of one of the thrones (some people claim to see Rarity's cutie mark as well on another). We can safely assume that the thrones, minus the two next to each other, are for Apple Jack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie respectively. 2) One of the other 2 thrones is obviously Twilight's, but then whose is the other? If you look closely, one of the throne's is shorter than the others. While we can't see the complete throne, you can see that the seat is considerably lower than the one next to it, and the pointy sides (that meet together at the top of the throne) are also lower than the ones on the throne next to it. 3) So since Twilight doesn't have an official love interest (who would naturally be in the second seat, Ex: Princess and Prince, etc.), who is Twilight's right hand man? Her go-to advisor, assistant, and oldest friend. Spike! To me it doesn't make much sense for it to be anyone else. Now about all the thrones: Why would all of the Mane 6, including Spike, have thrones if they are not Princesses (which by the way, i think that they become so near the end of the show)? It appears to be a council, whereas Twilight is the ruling and active princess, but she has her friends not only as just support, but advisors. And i don't mean in an inferior way. Naturally she would want her closest friends, who all have different experiences, home backgrounds, and opinions to help guide her and make decisions. And lets not forget that they are also the living embodiments of the Elements of Harmony. The room could also serve as a war room for briefing strategies (just a thought). Now about the whole Rainbow Power thing. We know (as it has been confirmed) that it will somehow tie into the show, although we had already assumed it would. I think that when the whole rainbow power thing manifests in the ponies, they will become the elements themselves, and can call upon their power at will, without having to find and wear them. Then we also have the new 'Rainbow Power' look, where they are all different colors. I do think that this transformtion will happen (colors and all), but sadly i don't think it will stay. The Crystal Empire look didn't stay (and i know it's because they aren't naturally crystal ponies, but it still would be really cool if they looked like that everytime they visited the empire).I think that however, a small part of the transformation will remain, such as the color strips in their hair, and the marking and coloring on their bodies will fade away. Then the markings may reappear when they call on the Rainbow Power again (I guess they enter some kind of Super Mega Pony Mode). But I really hope something of the transformation look stays (unfortunately for Rainbow Dash, if only the mane colors stayed, she has the exact same colors, but just in jagged stripes as opposed to her straight ones). But, that's just my opinion